Song of the Heart
by Ariana aka Nereid
Summary: How Malon learned Epona's song


Song of the Heart  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. Happy?  
  
  
  
"Come on honey!" Talon calls from outside. After a few more minutes, a baby's cry can be heard. Talon is finally allowed in the room to see his wife, Clarya, and their new daughter. Clarya smiles as she holds the baby. Talon sits on the bed next to her and just smiles. The doctors smile as they finish up their work.  
  
"Have you decided on a name?" One of them asks. Talon looks at Clarya.  
  
"Yes. Her name is Malon." She says. Little Malon smiles as she tries to get deeper in the blanket. The doctor writes it down on his pad.  
  
"You will receive the birth certificate within a week." He says. Then he leans down to the baby. "You be good for your mommy, OK?" But Malon is fast asleep. Clarya and Talon just smile.  
  
"Thank you." Talon says as they are leaving. Clarya starts humming. Talon just sits there listening. This is the song she always sings...whenever things got hard, or when she just needed some cheering up. Her favorite horse, Saleana, also loved that song. Talon smiled again, and got some water for the new mother.  
  
  
  
**Malon: Age Two.**  
  
  
  
"Honey, please. Don't talk like that." Talon begs of his wife. She smiles sadly.  
  
"Why would the goddesses lie to me?" she replies. "If I am right about this dream, I will die soon....My little girl will hardly know me." They are silent for a moment. In the silence, they can hear little Malon's voice.  
  
"Is mommy going away?" They both look to the door. Malon is standing there holding Horsie, her stuffed horse doll. Clarya goes over to her and picks her up.  
  
"I don't know honey. No one really does. But I'll always be in your heart. OK?" Malon nods, but starts crying anyway. Talon gets up and holds them both. For a moment, the family just stands there, enjoying each other's company. Then, Clarya starts singing. Malon looks up at her.  
  
"Pretty. Can I sing too?" she asks. Clarya and Talon just smile.  
  
"Of course. I'll teach you all I can." They put Malon back on the ground, and she starts jumping up and down.  
  
"Start now!" she says. Clarya smiles, and the girls go into another room. Talon smiles after her, then heads out to do his chores.  
  
  
  
  
  
**Malon": Age Five**  
  
  
  
"I wanna name the horsie!" she says. Clarya's horse, Saleana, just gave birth. The foal is rich brown in color, but her mane and tail are white. She is definitely a special horse. Malon has been begging ever since she was allowed inside. Talon smiles at her.  
  
"You can name her if she lets you pet her." He says. Clarya smiles. Since they are both there, they see no danger. Malon goes up to the new foal. Clarya instinctively tries to hold her. This horse is even wilder than her parent is. Talon is still confident. The little horse looks at the small human coming up to her. Malon carefully puts her hand on her nose and strokes her. No danger, the foal actually loves it.  
  
"Well, aren't you pretty good?" Clarya says smiling. Malon smiles as she pets her. Then she starts singing the song her mother taught her. The foal stands up and nuzzles her.  
  
"Like mother like daughter, in both worlds." Talon says. Clarya nods. Malon just smiles.  
  
"I'll name you, Epona." She whispers.  
  
  
  
  
  
**A few days later............ ;-;**  
  
Malon and Talon are standing in the Temple of Time. The King and Princess themselves are there as well. Well-wishers and fellow mourners are there as well. In the center, in front of the altar, is a beautiful rich brown casket with "Clarya" written on it. As the preacher finishes the farewell sermon, Ushers come in and take the casket. As it is brought to the cemetery out behind the temple, the Princess comes up to Malon. Malon bows.  
  
"Please don't." Zelda says. "Not today. I'm truly sorry..Your mother was a very nice woman.." Malon manages a small smile. The King comes up and guides Zelda away. In the back, as the coffin is lowered into the ground, and final words sent for the safe journey, Malon starts to sing..........  
  
  
  
  
  
I thought of titling this "How Epona's song was passed down" but that sounded corny. I hope you liked it. 


End file.
